


In Bloom

by LoveNe



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Financial Issues, M/M, Male Friendship, casual friendship, mentions of blowjobs, nirvana references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: Something is developing...





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be spicy but I had a last minute change of heart. The fluffy side of me is taking over again and I can’t stop it.

"You know you can tell me if you don't want to do this anymore, right?"

The redhead frowns as he turns to look at Demyx. This might be the second time he's looked at him since he arrived, and he's been here for a little over two hours. "What?"

Demyx sits up straight on Axel's bed, heaving a sigh of frustration. The tension between them is obvious and he refuses to sit here and act like he hasn't noticed it. _Something_ is wrong and he's going to find out what it is. "Are you mad at me about something? Or are you tired of seeing me?"

Axel looks genuinely confused. "I'm not sure what I would be mad at you for...and if I was tired of seeing you, I wouldn't have asked you to come over. Are you okay?"

" _I'm_ fine. I just don't understand what's going on here," Demyx says honestly.

The other man huffs as his eyes search Demyx's face. Demyx doesn't know what he's looking for, but the scrutiny makes him uncomfortable. Finally, Axel's gaze softens. "All right. Explain to me what you feel is going on here because I'm confused."

"It's—" Demyx rakes his hand through his hair. "We haven't seen a lot of each other lately because we've both been busy. I get that. But when we do see each other it's all tense and quiet. It's been like this ever since I said _that word_ to you. If it still bothers you then please tell me."

Axel still looks confused. "You're still worried about that? I haven't even thought about it since that day. I'm not mad at you, Dem."

"Then what's wrong? I don't like seeing you like this."

The redhead attempts a smile, but it doesn't look normal. "I'm fine. I'm just stressed out from taking extra shifts at work and I'm _tired_." He leans his head against the headboard and shuts his eyes. "God, I'm so fucking tired…"

Demyx can tell. Axel's eyes don't shine as bright as they used to, and they're both carrying several bags beneath them. He also looks a lot skinnier not that he's paying attention. Demyx eyes him curiously. "Have you been sleeping well? What are you eating?"

Axel waves his hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it _does_ matter. Are you sick? I can run to the store and get you some—"

"For the love of _God,_ stop!" Axel laughs, but the frustration is clear in his voice. Demyx knows for sure that he is not okay and it bothers him. If Axel isn't feeling well he should rest instead of trying to force himself to entertain company.

It probably shouldn't matter this much, but it does. It sucks knowing that someone he's associated with is feeling bad, and the part of him that was raised to always put other people first is coming back to haunt him.

"Look...I know this is a weird situation. You have no reason to trust me with any of your personal shit and no obligation to do anything but fuck me. If things were reversed I'd probably act the same way. But I really am interested in being a genuine friend to you. We all need someone we can complain to sometimes. Or if you just want to fuck it out, that's okay too. Whatever gets you through, I'm here for it."

Axel shakes his head, laughing softly to himself. "This is going to get messy. You know that, right?"

Demyx doesn't know what he's talking about. Before he can question it, Axel speaks again.

"Have you really not noticed that I'm fucking _poor,_ dude? Honestly?"

The blond squints. How was he supposed to notice something like that? "I don't usually analyze people's pockets, so no," he chuckles. "Is that what's bothering you? Are you a little behind this month?"

"Try _every_ month since I was born," Axel frowns as he looks up at the ceiling. "I didn't have a lot growing up and I don't have a lot now. I swore to myself that I would be financially stable as an adult so whatever future generations that come after me won't have to struggle like I did. Fuck me, I guess."

So that's why he's taking more shifts at his job and _that's_ why he's so exhausted. That also explains his car and the lack of food in his fridge. Demyx has never had financial problems in his entire life so he can't imagine what this must feel like. "This is probably a stupid question, but have you tried looking for another job?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"Nothing ever happens. I apply, get to the interviews, do follow ups, but I still don't get the jobs. It's like no one's willing to take a chance on me, so I gotta fucking kill myself for $8.50 an hour at this stupid body shop just to scrape together enough money for the bills. I was doing okay until I bought that stupid ass vinyl and set myself way back," he sighs. "I feel fucking stupid. I'm a grown ass man who can't provide for himself."

Demyx huffs as he looks down at his hands. He wishes he could help him. "Well...what about your experience? Maybe you're just applying at the wrong places?"

Axel shakes his head. "To get a decent job in this town, you have to know somebody. And again, no one's willing to take a chance and talk up for me. So, body shop."

"What do you do there?" Demyx asks softly.

"A lot of heavy lifting and fixing cars. Sometimes motorcycles, but not often."

For $8.50 an hour? That's ridiculous. He could do the same thing for way more at…

Wait a second.

Demyx gasps as he pats himself down in search of his phone. It isn't on him. He looks around the room and frowns when he notices it on the dresser next to the record player. He launches himself off of the bed to grab it and immediately scrolls through his contacts and highlights _Mr. Fair,_ then hits dial.

"What are you do—?"

Demyx shushes him as he crawls back onto the bed and puts his phone on speaker.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, Mr. Fair. How are you?"

" _Demyx! Ah, I'm doing great. I've been meaning to get in touch with you. You father told me that you're leaving HBU to come home and I couldn't believe it. You were so excited to be going before."_

Demyx forces a smile as he remembers all of the friends he'll be leaving behind. "Yeah...I guess I just miss home."

" _There's no problem? You're not failing or getting kicked out, are you?"_

"No, Sir. I just really need to come home."

" _Oh, well I understand then. Homesickness is a very real thing. But since I have you here now, have you thought about what I asked you?"_

"About that," he grimaces, and laughs at the soft _oh no_ he hears in response. "Since I'm coming home, Dad will probably have me in the church 24/7. Working while I'm in school and in church will probably kill me. _But,_ I do know someone who could fill that position if you still really need someone. He's worked in a body shop before so he's good with machines. He's also a _really_ hard worker."

The line is quiet for a while. Axel's eyes widen. He opens his mouth to speak, but Demyx covers it with his hand. " _I normally don't do recommendations, but you've never let me down with anything else before. What's his name?"_

"Lea Tsuyoi." He grimaced as he watched the color drain from Axel's face. He hadn't told him that he knew his full name yet.

" _All right. Give him my number and have him call me at one Monday afternoon."_

"Thank you so much. I really, really appreciate this."

" _Don't mention it. And start calling me more often before I have to come find you."_

Demyx laughs. "I will. Take care."

" _You too, son."_

He hangs up with a shy smile and slowly removes his hand from his mouth. "So uh...you now have a factory job that pays $17 an hour.."

"What the fuck did you just do?"

"Well—"

"How do you know my government name?"

" _Well..._ "

Axel laughs in disbelief. "What did you just... _do?_ "

Demyx shrugs gently. "I helped. Mr. Fair is a friend of the family and an active member of my church. He's been trying to get me to work for him since I turned 18, but I went off to school. Plus I really don't want to be in a factory, so I...gave it to you. Oh, also, I looked at your driver's license to see what your real hair color was, but then I saw your real name and got distracted. But like, now you don't have to stress anymore."

Axel stares, but Demyx can't read the expression on his face. "I... _thank you_ , but why would you do that? You barely even _know_ me and you're gonna vouch for me?"

Again, Demyx shrugs. "I don't want you to struggle. I care about you."

"Weren't you the one who said no strings?" Axel smirked.

"There aren't any. I'm allowed to care about you as a person, right? I do have a heart. I just don't want... _coupley things._ Besides, you were the one who brought up casual friendship in the first place. _We can hang out and chill, but we can also fuck,_ remember?"

Axel's face softens. "So you're really okay with me being around for a while? You didn't just agree to that because you were all sexed up?"

" _No,_ " Demyx laughs. "You're a cool dude and I like being around you. You de-stress me, you're funny, the sex is amazing, and we know each other's kinks. It's...this is good."

Axel hums as he leans forward and touches his forehead to Demyx's. "It's _so_ good. And I'm happy to relieve you of any stress _any_ time."

The blond chuckles as his _friend_ kisses him. "What about you? You're super stressed and I haven't done much of anything to help lately."

"You literally blew me on the spot when you thought I was upset with you."

"I panicked…"

Axel laughs, resting his head on Demyx's shoulder for support. "So the first thing that runs through your mind when you get scared is to suck a dick?"

"Listen, I made out with my best friend because he was crying and I didn't know what to do. I am not good at thinking rationally in stressful situations."

Axel laughs harder, and Demyx joins him. It feels good to laugh with him again. And with Axel getting this new job, he'll be less stressed and there will be a lot more opportunities for them to laugh together.


End file.
